No tan virgen
by Ashura66
Summary: Todos pensaban que Naruto era virgen, ¡es que es tan denso! Pero tras una salida juntos a un lago ¡Naruto no quiere quitarse la camisa y zambullirse! ¿La razón? ¡Tiene el torso lleno de chupetones! ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué piensan los amigos del rubio? Y mas importante aún ¡¿qué piensa Sasuke? Sasunaru
1. ¡Oops!

Todos estaban atónitos, que decir atónitos ¡Estaban perplejos! Y si solo los amigos de Naruto habían reaccionado así, ni se diga de Sasuke, quien se supone es su mejor amigo, y tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo y especialmente _con quién _había pasado.

Para entender todo este embrollo hay que volver dos días nada más; últimamente los nueve novatos más el equipo de Neji, Lee y Ten Ten habían afianzado lazos y ahora podría decirse que todos se consideraban los mejores y más unidos amigos, bueno _casi _todos, ya que sorpresivamente a Shikamaru le gustaba competir con Sasuke a ¿quién era el mejor amigo del ninja rubio? Una pelea sin sentido pensaban el resto, era más que obvio que Shikamaru era el mejor amigo de Naruto, y Sasuke era el prospecto de novio del rubio, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, algo que todo el mundo pensaba era solo cuestión de tiempo, aunque Sasuke nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos y los negaba cada que se sentía muy acorralado, pero en su interior si albergaba el miedo de quedarse sólo como el amigo de Naruto, a pesar de todas las señales que le había enviado.

Sasuke nunca había intentado conquistar al rubio, y el resto creían entender por qué, el azabache nunca le diría de frente y en voz alta lo que sentía por él, y si había algo que era Naruto, era denso, ¡no captaría una indirecta o una invitación con segundas intenciones nunca en su maldita y torpe vida! Es más, Sasuke apostaba a que Naruto no tenía ni idea del sexo, ¡seguro piensa que los bebes sales de los repollos! No es que este inventando, hay pruebas que lo demuestran, una vez Shikamaru y Kiba le preguntaron si había usado su Jutsu Sexy para _algo más _que solo causar sangrados nasales, la brillante respuesta de Naruto fue _" ¿para qué más usaría a una chica tetona?" _Naruto era el colmo de la virginidad, pero la historia no para aquí, ya que contrario a lo que Sasuke esperaba (y temía) los chicos no lanzaron al rubio a la pérdida de su virginidad, Lee por ejemplo se auto declaró _Guardián de la flor de la Virtud de Naruto-kun, _un título no muy honorable para el gusto del Uchiha, pero aún más sorprendente era que casi todos estaban de acuerdo con Lee, Naruto era más bien idiota, pero tenía un corazón de oro y era muy apreciado por todos y ahora que muchos aldeanos habían superado su animadversión por él (pues claro, después de haber salvado al mundo ninja en una cruenta guerra no había de otra), había incluso algunos jóvenes que lo miraban de una manera _hambrienta, _es decir, Naruto era _el héroe, _lo que molestaba enormemente al grupo, si, definitivamente no podían dejar que usaran a Naruto como les plazca para aprovecharse de su nueva adquirida (y muy merecida) fama.

O eso fue lo que pensaron en un inicio. Darse cuenta de la cruda realidad fue meramente coincidencial, decidieron hacer juntos un campamento, nada de demasiados días, solo una noche fuera de los compromisos de la aldea, para descansar y despejar la mente. Fueron hasta un lago en las afueras de la aldea, uno muy bonito de pulcras aguas cristalinas al lado de un claro en medio del bosque, tan bonito que las féminas del grupo no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro por lo romántico que se veía el lugar, Shikamaru también suspiro, pero por otras razones, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo el mundo tan problemático?

Llegaron al claro a eso de las 9 a.m. y estaba haciendo un calorcito agradable perfecto para nadar, por lo que todos se prepararon con sus trajes de baño listos para zambullirse en el lago, inclusive el gruñón de Sasuke se había despojado de sus habituales ropas para entrar en el lago, y quizás meterle mano a Naruto en alguna competencia idiota que el azabache sabía que propondría el rubio. Lee ya estaba preparado con toda la flor de su juventud y Neji y Shikamaru (también en sus trajes de baño) estaban mentalizándose para las peleas infantiles que se darían y como tendrían que intervenir para pararlas. En efecto se armaron algunos alborotos.

\- Nee, Sakura ¿para qué te cubres el pecho si igual no tienes? - pregunto Sai con su habitual sonrisa, a lo que Sakura respondió con tal golpe que lo envió al otro lado del lago y lo estampó contra unos árboles, mientras Ino reía entre dientes, obviamente generando una pelea de gatas entre ellas.

Lee no paraba de retar a los chicos a una competencia de nado, ¡el primero en hacer diez mil vueltas al lago ganaba! Obviamente ninguno de los chicos se animó a dicha competencia y Lee comenzó a hacerla solo con Ten Ten tratando de detenerlo, por otro lado Chouji comía, Kiba y Akamaru saltaban de aquí para allá tratando de impresionar a Hinata por ende Neji los vigilaba a ambos, Shino cazaba insectos, todo normal a ojos de Shikamaru, excepto por un pequeño GRAN detalle ¡Naruto ni siquiera se había cambiado!

\- Oe, Naruto, ¿no trajiste traje de baño verdad? Tan olvidadizo – era la razón más lógica que pudo pensar el Nara.

\- Eeeh, no jaja ¿Qué tonto verdad? – respondió el rubio nervioso… _sospechoso._

\- Por suerte para ti, y porque conozco tu atrofiado cerebro traje un par extra. Está en mi maleta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Gracias Shika pero…

\- Tú no eres de rogar Naru ve y cámbiate. – dijo Shika con un suspiro frustrado, tan _problemático. _

\- Es que - para ese momento todos los demás chicos se habían dado cuenta que el torbellino rubio aún no había entrado al agua y retado a Sasuke a alguna competencia inútil, así que poco a poco se reunieron alrededor de el - no estoy de ánimos… - dijo con la mirada baja y la voz un poco apagada.

El silencio fue sepulcral ¿Naruto – sonrisitas perpetuas, amo a todos mis amigos – Uzumaki no tenía ganas de nada en un lago con un clima perfecto acompañado de todos sus amigos? ¡Perfecto! La mente de todos se sincronizó, ¡pues si el señorito no tenía ánimos ellos mismos iban a animarle! Paso uno: ¡Zambullirle! Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba y Lee se formaron frente a él con miradas siniestras, el rubio solo presintió algo maléfico y dio un par de pasos atrás, no contando con que atrás de él estaban Sai, Shino y Neji, ¡Oops! No había escapatoria para el zorrito Uzumaki, Shikamaru se adelantó y con ayuda de su jutsu de sombras le quito la chamarra al rubio, quien intento defenderse al instante, pero los otros chicos ya estaban preparados y le atajaron, con la rapidez que solo un ninja posee, despojaron a Naruto de sus zapatos, ¡y pronto seguiría la redecilla de manga larga! Al demonio los trajes de baño, esa actitud aguafiestas del rubio ameritaba un chapuzón con pantalón incluido; Sasuke fue quien con rápidos movimientos despojó a Naruto de su camisa de red… vaya sorpresa.

Los movimientos de todos se detuvieron y los chicos que sostenían a Naruto lo soltaron de improviso y le vieron fijamente, Naruto ya sabía, y muy bien que lo sabía que estaban viendo todos, maldito el momento en que discutió con Kurama y este no quiso curarle para el campamento, ¡maldito el momento en el que cedió a sus jodidos impulsos! Naruto estaba frito, RE FRITO.

\- Naruto… - Shikamaru fue el primero en romper el silencio, porque al parecer a todo el resto se les había ido el habla – dime _por favor _ que esas cosas en tu cuerpo no son lo que estoy pensando.

\- Pues… - el tono del rubio era de resignación - no sé lo que estás pensando Shika.

\- _Dobe… _\- dijo Sasuke con voz fúnebre – Shikamaru se refiere a que tienes el pecho y _la espalda _llena de chupetones.

\- Con que así se llaman – dijo Naruto como si acabaran de rebelarle información valiosa.

\- ¿Cómo te los hiciste? – preguntó Neji serio, _muy serio._

\- Yo tampoco entiendo bien como se hacen, pero él los hizo con su boca, _creo… _-dijo con inocencia… esperen ¿_inocencia?_

\- Naruto-kun… -habló Hinata con voz temblorosa pero audible - ¿quién te hizo eso? Y ¿sabes qué significan y por qué las hacen? - Naruto se quedó callado pensando, como si fuera una pregunta terriblemente difícil, pero la mente de Sasuke hizo click inmediatamente.

\- Dobe… ¿mencionaste un "_él"_? - pregunto con el corazón en la garganta.

\- ¿Te acostaste con un hombre Naruto-kun? – preguntó Lee sintiendo que había fallado una misión muy importante.

\- Eh… si ¿está mal o algo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que está mal dobe! – rugió Sasuke – ¡No puedes ir por ahí perdiendo la virginidad con cualquiera!

\- Sasuke-kun tiene razón Naruto, es algo especial que solo debe…. – empezó Sakura.

\- Aparte de las connotaciones de higiene que envuelve, sabías que puedes contraer distintas… - siguió Sai hablando tranquilamente.

\- Es problemático sino hay amor de por medio…. – Shikamaru también tenía un par de cosas que decir al respecto.

\- Dime quién fue Naruto, seguramente no sabías de que se trata todo esto, ¿por eso no querías desvestirte? ¡Matare al hijo de puta que te haya engañado!

\- ¿Te dejaste convencer de un cualquiera _dobe? _Seguro le abriste las piernas al primero que te dijo un par de palabras bonitas ¿así de ganas tenías? – hablaba Sasuke con rabia y con _dolor._

Ya se había caldeado lo suficiente el ambiente, había una clara división entre los amigos del rubio, unos querían explicarle el cuidado que debía tenerse en cuanto a relaciones sexuales como Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y Hinata, y otros que querían abiertamente matar al cabrón que se atrevió a robar la virtud de su amigo como Kiba, Neji, Lee y Sakura, y por otro lado estaba Sasuke, quien no se lo podía creer, _su _Naruto se le había entregado a otro hombre, en sus fantasías siempre tomaba la virginidad del rubio con amor en un principio y luego salvajemente y ahora ver que alguien más le había marcado, que ya alguien lo había hecho con él, estaba ahogándose en celos e ira, y Naruto, bueno él no se lo podía creer, y las últimas palabras de Sasuke de verdad que le habían dolido…

\- ¡CALLENSE TODOS! –gritó Naruto con los ojos rojos de la rabia, el efecto fue instantáneo, hasta Sasuke dejo la retahíla de insultos y puso atención al enojado rubio frente a el – sé que son mis amigos, pero en ningún momento les he dado el poder de opinar sobre mi vida sexual, ese siendo lo primero – los miró a todos acusadoramente – y como añadido aunque eso solo me incumba a mí, estas marcas no son de mi primera vez, para su información "me arrebataron la virtud" hace algunos años ya, así que no hagan tanto maldito escándalo, sé de sobra cualquier cosa que me quieran advertir. Puedo ser despistado pero en definitiva no soy un idiota – dijo con claro resentimiento mirándolos a todos – ahora si es verdad que no estoy de ánimos, adiós.

A Naruto no le decían el destello naranja por chiste, era digno hijo del rayo amarillo, ya que ni bien pronunció su despedida desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejándolos a todos tan aturdidos que no alcanzaron a reaccionar para seguirle, vaya maldito día libre.

\- Creo que metimos la pata – dijo Lee en un tono apagado.

\- ¿dijo… que hace años dejó de ser virgen? – preguntó Sasuke estupefacto.

\- Si… eso dijo. – afirmó Neji.

El ambiente era pesado y la tensión prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos sabían que eran inútil y hasta _infantil _sentirse traicionados por el reciente descubrimiento, ellos no tenían nada que ver en las decisiones del rubio, y más aun con temas tan íntimos como con quien se acostaba y hace cuánto tiempo, pero no podían culparlos por estar sorprendidos, Naruto nunca había mostrado ningún interés sexual de ningún tipo y descubrir que la persona con la que se acostaba era un hombre era sencillamente sorpresivo, es decir nunca dio señales de que le atrajeran los hombres… a menos….

\- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir… - dijo Shikamaru en voz alta dándose una fuerte palmada en la frente, signo inequívoco de una profunda frustración – soy un idiota. – todos los presente quedaron atónitos, el Nara NUNCA se había referido a el mismo como un idiota.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino.

\- Creo que no vimos las señales.

\- ¿De qué hablas Nara? – preguntó Sasuke enojado.

\- Que si me pongo a analizarlo bien, es obvio que Naruto no era virgen, ni bueno… heterosexual.

\- ¡Entonces vas a explicarnos en este instante a qué demonios te refieres! – gritó Sakura, a lo que todos los demás asintieron con fuerza.

\- Solo pensémoslo un momento, y se que suena cruel pero Naruto creció sin padres, y nosotros nunca tocamos el tema en nuestra infancia o pubertad, nadie le dijo nunca que el sexo es algo de parejas y de amor ¿me entienden? – todos estaban sorprendidos… era cierto, así sonara cruel – y luego, esta es la parte de sus 2 años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama, quien sabemos era un super pervertido ¡según sus propias palabras!

\- Pero espera Shikamaru, vale que nadie le haya dado explicaciones, pero sí estuvo con Jiraiya-sama ¿no hubiera sido normal que se acostara con chicas? – preguntó Kiba

\- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ¿has visto a Naruto realmente atraído por una mujer? Él sabe qué hace a una mujer atractiva y tú mismo has visto que ha tenido muchas propuestas antes y después de la guerra, ¡pero él ni siquiera le mira los pechos a ninguna! Además – el Nara dirigió su mirada a Sasuke – todos sabemos o ya no sé, creíamos que el único interés romántico de Naruto era Sasuke – a partir de ese momento nadie dijo nada.


	2. Los sentimientos de Sasuke

Naruto entró a su casa dando un portazo, estaba furioso ¡vaya que lo estaba! Lo que había pensado en un fin de semana grandioso con sus amigos se había convertido en el día más caótico en mucho tiempo, para colmo el culpable de aquellas marcas aún no había dejado su casa, sintió su presencia apenas puso un pie en el edificio, apenas entró en la casa supo que él también lo había sentido y salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿pasó algo? Deberías estar con tus amigos en el lago.

\- Tus _marquitas _me amargaron el día. – dijo en tono seco.

\- Siempre te dejo marcas Naruto, no entiendo porque te quejas ahora. – dijo tranquilo.

\- ¡No me estoy quejando! – dijo exaltado, su acompañante lo mira fijamente extrañado por su actitud, el rubio relaja los hombros y agacha la mirada – Lo lamento Genma, sé que no es tu culpa, pero hace poco tuve una discusión con Kurama y no quiso curar los chupetones que me dejaste y hoy los chicos los vieron – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- Entonces no fue buena idea hacerlo antes de tu campamento. – dijo con una sonrisa suave mientras consolaba al rubio.

\- No, no lo fue – dijo Naruto suspirando un poco.

\- ¿El Uchiha te dijo algo? – Genma era conocedor casi que en primera fila de los sentimientos que tenía el Uzumaki por el menor de los Uchihas.

\- Fue tan hiriente…

El jounin se acercó al rubio por detrás y lo abrazó, sabía que en momentos como ese Naruto necesitaba contacto físico para sentirse seguro, Genma sabía que las cosas entre Sasuke y Naruto nunca fueron sencillas, conflictos de poder, venganza, guerras… es difícil sobreponerse a todo eso, cualquier otro habría tirado la toalla hace tiempo, pero Uzumaki Naruto no era cualquiera, tenía un corazón de oro y una voluntad férrea que le impulsaba a seguir sus sueños, y su mayor sueño fue traer al Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea, ahora que lo había logrado tenía más tiempo para pensar qué clase de sentimientos _realmente _tenia por el Uchiha, resultado: enamorado hasta la medula, y asustado por el posible rechazo.

\- Genma… - llamó Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Dime

\- Pensé que hoy ibas a pedirle una cita a Shizune… - así como Genma sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por el Uchiha, Naruto sabía sus sentimientos por la ayudante de la quinta.

\- Salió con Tsunade-sama de la aldea. – dijo en tono derrotado.

\- Pobre chico … ¿Quieres que te consuele, Genma? – dijo en tono pícaro.

\- Hoy será al revés rubio, hoy tú necesitas que yo te consuele a ti.

Genma aprovecho su posición y abrazó más fuerte al rubio desde atrás, acercando su boca suavemente al cuello del rubio y exhalando un poco de aliento, notó orgulloso como Naruto se retorcía un poco, las reacciones del rubio eran siempre excitantes**, **mientras ocupaba la boca en darle pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello, una de sus manos se coló en su camisa y la llevo directo a uno de los pezones, lo agarró fuerte entre sus dedos y jugueteó con el, provocando que el rubio diera un saltito por la sorpresa y de paso soltara un gemido satisfecho, su otra mano bajó directo a la entrepierna, la cual ya comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, la acarició un poco sobre la tela excitándola más y más, Naruto disfrutaba mucho de aquellas atenciones, pero no era de los que se quedaban quietos durante el sexo ¡no señor! Así que movió sensualmente sus caderas provocando que su trasero se restregara contra la entrepierna de Genma, la cual ya estaba más que lista para la faena que se aproximaba, eso excitó muchísimo al rubio.

\- ¿sabes todo lo que me gustan sentir tu duro pene contra mi trasero? Me enciende tanto, tanto…. – dijo Naruto en tono lascivo mientras movía más enérgicamente su trasero contra la erección de Genma.

\- ¿Te excita porque sabes que pronto estará dentro de ti? Tienes la seguridad de que voy a follarte tan fuerte que te dolerá caminar. – dijo moviendo más rápido la mano en la que apresaba la erección del rubio.

\- Nngh… Genma~ todavía estamos en la entrada ¿quieres que lo hagamos aquí? Nos pueden escuchar.

Genma ni corto ni perezoso cargó al rubio estilo princesa y se lo llevo al cuarto de este, una vez lo soltó suavemente en la cama, hizo un par de sellos con las manos, estos estaban destinados a sellar la casa, nadie vería o escucharía nada, un pequeño truquillo que le había robado a los anbus, bastante útil si era sincero. Naruto lo miraba excitado desde la cama con las piernas muy abiertas, el muy descarado se había despojado de su camisa y ahora jugaba traviesamente con sus pezones mientras le miraba pícaramente, el castaño con un dolor incipiente en su erección ya se disponía a tirársele encima.

\- Espera – dijo y Genma se detuvo curioso – No te muevas.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto curioso.

\- Nada… –

"_Nada_" ¡si claro! El rubio hizo un sello de manos e hizo un clon, este clon se acercó hacia él y le bajó los pantalones liberando la erección del castaño que se levantaba orgullosa y goteante de preseminal, y le dio una pequeña lamidita, Genma no sabía a donde mirar, si al Naruto real quien ya estaba quitándose los pantalones o al Naruto que estaba arrodillado ante él preparado para darle una mamada espectacular.

\- ¿Acaso quieres matarme Naruto?

\- ¿Matarte? Obviamente no, quiero que mientras me miras metiéndome los dedos en el culo preparándome para ti, mi clon te dé una mamada que te haga ver estrellas, no te corras muy rápido Genma, esto apenas empieza.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el clon aprovechó el momento en el que bajó la guardia y engullo toda su erección hasta la base, provocándole un corrientazo desde el cuello hasta el final de su espalda de puro placer, lamía enérgicamente desde la base hasta la punta jugando con los testículos de vez en cuando, Naruto era endemoniadamente bueno con las mamadas, ¿Que no se corriera muy rápido? ¡Maldito rubio! Tenía toda la intención de reñirlo pero cuando alzó la mirada para hacerlo se topó con el espectáculo que el maldito rubio se estaba montando, ya con los pantalones fuera se había puesto en cuatro y alzado el culo, podía ver como sus dedos entraban y salían rápidamente de la entrada del rubio mientras gemía quedito.

\- ¿Lo disfrutas? – preguntó el rubio divertido.

El jounin no contesto, hizo que el clon parara un momento y se inclinó un poco al frente tomando un pie de Naruto, así lo jaló hacía él, e inclinándose un poco atrajo el trasero de rubio a su cara y le lamió su entrada, el rubio soltó un grito de sorpresa y luego un gemido escandaloso.

\- Ahhh… Genma ¿te gusta hacerlo así? ¿vas a follarme con tu lengua?

\- Si… - respondió con un gemido ronco – voy a enloquecerte Naruto, voy a follarte con mi lengua, con mis dedos, con mi pene, voy a hacer que te quedes sin voz de tanto gemir.

\- Nngg… mi culo se siente genial, mete más tu lengua… Ah!

El clon del rubio decidió que quería seguir participando, pero le parecía que la posición en la que estaban era un poco incomoda, empujo al castaño a la cama, el Naruto real se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de su clon, cuando Genma cayó en la cama boca arriba con un gesto de sorpresa Naruto se acomodó para darle vía libre a su clon para seguir encargándose de la erección del castaño, en cambio puso su trasero en la cabeza de Genma y abrió sus nalgas con sus manos para darle acceso más fácilmente a su prodigiosa lengua, el jounin entendió inmediatamente y siguió en su labor de dilatar la estrecha entrada mientras disfrutaba de la magistral mamada del clon.

A pesar de que estaba recibiendo la atención adecuada en su zona baja, Genma solo pensaba en clavar su pene en ese agujerito delicioso que tenía enfrente, presionó su lengua nuevamente en la entrada ahora accediendo mucho más fácil, sus manos jugaban con las redondas nalgas, las cuales mordía de vez en cuanto arrancando gemidos más ruidosos del rubio. Pasados unos minutos en aquella posición Genma no lo soportó más y se sacó a los Narutos de encima y tomó al original y lo puso en cuatro enterrando la cabeza de este en la almohada.

\- ¿Quieres que te la meta rubio?

\- Si… hazlo por favor.

\- ¿Qué hago? – su tono era divertido

\- Métemela – ronroneó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te meta? – dijo mientras restregaba su erección en el culo del rubio, quien lo meneaba desesperado por más contacto.

\- Méteme tu pene Genma, lléname por completo, móntame… córrete dentro… haz todo lo que quieras con mi culo. – su voz era lasciva, cargada de tanta sensualidad que el pene del castaño dio un respingo.

\- Voy a hacerte delirar rubio – metió su pene en la entrada del rubio, la cual ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para recibir la palpitante erección que portaba.

\- ¡Aaaahh! ¡Genma! Así… la tienes tan dura… lo haces tan rico. Nnngghh – el rubio se retorcía de puro placer gimiendo cada vez más alto.

\- Tan apretado como siempre Naruto, es como si me absorbieras el pene, tan cálido y tan húmedo.

Genma embestía como loco el culo del rubio, siempre acertando en ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer y gritar de placer, el castaño disfrutaba también de amasar el redondo culito y darle unos cuantos golpes, luego se recostaba un poco sobre el cuerpo bajo él, sin dejar de lado el ritmo de las embestidas y morder la nuca del rubio con fuerza, a Naruto no le gustaba el sexo suave, Genma tenía la impresión de que había pasado por tanto dolor físico en el pasado para conseguir lo que quería, que para él, el placer no era _placentero _sino venía acompañado del dolor, eso convertía sus sesiones de sexo en jornadas maratónicas que los dejaban a ambos exhaustos, más al castaño realmente, ya que la estamina y la capacidad del rubio de curar sus heridas estaban fuera de este mundo.

_"Ya fui pasivo por mucho tiempo" _pensaba el rubio, así que miro significativamente a su clon quien estaba a un lado masturbándose, este entendió al vuelo lo que el original quería decir y tomo al castaño desde atrás y lo jalo hacía el robándole un beso húmedo, mientras el clon se divertía chupando la lengua del jounin, Naruto aprovecho y lo empujo en la cama para que quedara bocarriba y se empalo el mismo rápidamente sacándole un gruñido bajo al castaño, el clon quien después del beso quiso participar un poco más, se sentó en el pecho de Genma y puso su erección en la boca de este, quien de inmediato la engullo con gula; el ritmo de las penetraciones se volvía cada vez más intenso, Naruto era realmente un salvaje cuando se trataba de sexo y movía las caderas rápidamente, haciendo algunos sensuales círculos con ellas de vez en cuando.

\- Naruto… ¡Aarrghh! Me voy a correr. – dijo dificultosamente

\- ¡Córrete dentro! Llename todo Genma Nnngghhh… ¡Ahh! – Naruto apretaba el pene del castaño de tal manera que dolia un poco, pero ese leve dolor era nimio comparado con el gran placer que sentía, el rubio había aumentado la velocidad de las embestidas, el ritmo ahora era alocado y salvaje – yo también me voy a correr Genma, me voy a correr solo con sentir tu pene en mi culo, tan fuerte…. Tan rico ¡Aaaaahhgg!

Genma seguía chupando como loco el pene del clon mientras el original lo montaba, ya sentía el orgasmo cerca y Naruto lo sabía, así que hizo desaparecer al clon, y siguiendo la teoría de los clones de sombra, todo lo que sintió el clon a manos de Genma lo estaba sintiendo el original en ese preciso instante, resultando en un alarido de placer que se escuchó mientras el rubio disparaba chorros de semen en el pecho del castaño, apretando su ano lo máximo posible apresando el pene de este haciéndolo correrse.

\- ¡Joder rubio! ¡Lo solté todo dentro! ¿estas feliz? Tu culo está lleno de mi semen, tu delicioso y vicioso culito – dijo jadeante.

\- ¡Mmmgghh Genma! – el rubio intentaba recobrar un poco el aliento – ¿se sintió bien mi culo? Llegabas tan profundo… debe ser porque lo tienes tan grande y rico

\- Rubio, eres delicioso – dijo finalmente para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo profundamente, un beso lleno de lengua y saliva y mordiscos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que solo se besaron lascivamente y jadearon, vaya que había sido intenso, Genma estaba seguro de que había mejorado un montón su resistencia física gracias a las jornadas maratónicas de sexo con Naruto, que era bastante insaciable.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para volver a excitarte Genma? – preguntó pícaro.

\- Depende de ti rubio, empieza a chupar – contestó con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-/-

Genma ya se había ido a su casa, siendo aún más sigiloso que antes, ya que con el reciente descubrimiento de sus amigos sobre su vida sexual no le parecería raro que estos rondaran por su casa en busca de respuestas, menos mal que Genma había sido estrictamente instruido por los anbus para esconderse y pasar desapercibidos. Ahora después de casi 5 horas de sexo intenso en toda clase de posiciones Naruto moría de hambre, era hora del ramen. No se encontró con nadie al salir de su departamento, lo cual agradecía, no se sentía de ánimos para soportar a cualquiera de sus amigos, no cuando por fin Genma se había encargado de consolarlo un poco y ahora se sentía de mejor humor, caminó tranquilo por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a Ichiraku, fue ahí cuando la _sintió, _la presencia de Sasuke, podía sentir su flujo de sentimientos, de confusión, y de sorpresa pero lo que más le apretó el corazón, es que pudo sentir que Sasuke estaba terriblemente triste, pensó en dar media vuelta e irse y retrasar ese encuentro pero…

\- ¡Naruto! – medio gritó Sasuke llamándolo, muy tarde para huir, el rubio suspiró, tal vez era mejor enfrentar eso ahora.

\- Teme… - Sasuke esta vez no frunció el ceño como solía hacerlo cuando Naruto lo llamaba de esa manera, ahora que se había acercado hacía el, este lo veía seriamente y al parecer con ganas de decir algo.

\- ¿podemos hablar? – su voz y su expresión eran serias, pero no inquisidoras o enojadas.

\- Pero tengo hambre… – era la verdad, no que quisiera retrasar el encuentro o algo parecido.

\- Te invito a cinco tazones de ramen, ¿los comemos en mi casa? Luego de comer podemos hablar.

\- Si es así no puedo negarme teme – sonrió, se notaba que Sasuke realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir seguro.

Tal y como prometió Sasuke le compró cinco tazones de ramen de sabor variado, Sasuke no pidió nada para él, ya sentía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía probar bocado, se dirigieron a la casa del azabache en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, Sasuke había pedido explícitamente que le cedieran ese terreno bajo el argumento de que el barrio es sumamente especial para él, Kakashi el actual Hokage cedió de buen agrado el terreno, y el ultimo Uchiha no podía estar más agradecido por ello, ahora vivía en la casa de su infancia, en la que antes había vivido su familia, sus padres y su hermano, Naruto y Sasuke entraron a la casa, estaba totalmente pulcra, no había una sola cosa fuera de lugar, el rubio sonrió un poco, dentro de ese lugar se respiraba la esencia de Sasuke, cada rincón de la casa estaba impreso con la personalidad del Uchiha, y a Naruto le gustaba, amaba saber que Sasuke estaba habitando su hogar, le daba un poco la seguridad que no volvería a irse.

\- Ven dobe, te serviré un poco de té.

\- Gracias teme.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa frente a él, Sasuke sirvió un vaso de té frio y se sentó frente a él, Naruto empezó a comer animadamente mientras veía a Sasuke, se le retorcía un poco el corazón ver al Uchiha así de triste.

\- Pensé que estarías igual de enojado a como estabas en la mañana ¿por qué estas triste? ¿Por qué me acosté con alguien? ¿Por qué no soy virgen o no era el niño inocente que todos ustedes pensaban? – dijo dolido.

\- No me mal entiendas dobe yo…

\- ¿Qué no te _mal entienda_ teme? – gritó – me echaste en cara que era una puta por _abrirme de piernas _– el rubio realmente estaba herido por todo lo que había dicho el Uchiha antes…

\- Y lo lamento mucho Naruto. – dijo serio y el rubio se congeló en su lugar. ¿El Uchiha _pidiendo perdón? _

\- ¿qué?

\- Lo lamento Naruto, he estado pensando un poco las cosas y no me creas tan inmaduro como para no admitir los momentos en los que meto la pata, lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas y tienes razón, estoy triste por lo que sucedió hoy, pero no hablo tu virginidad o de que te hayas acostado con un hombre…

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- Estoy frustrado conmigo mismo, porque pensé que mis sentimientos eran obvios, y llegaban a ti y que las cosas se darían de manera natural entre tú y yo, pero ahora pienso que todo este tiempo ha sido unilateral y que tú nunca has pensado en mí más allá de un amigo o un _hermano _y no puedo evitar sentirme estúpido_. _No sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos, ya no sé dónde debería arrojarlos.

\- Espera un momento Sasuke…. Estas tratando de decir que tu… ¿estás enamorado de mí? – su tono de voz era de incredulidad pura, ¿había malinterpretado lo dicho por el Uchiha? ¿había una mínima posibilidad de que Sasuke correspondiera sus sentimientos? Esos sentimientos que lo han torturado desde que él volvió definitivamente a la aldea…

\- Pensé que era obvio… todos lo saben, toda la aldea sabe que yo me muero por ti, menos tu…

Naruto estaba en shock, todo este tiempo desde que finalizó la guerra ¿Sasuke ya tenía sentimientos por él? Y lo más importante ¿eran tan obvios como para que todo el mundo se haya percatado de ellos?

\- Y al parecer soy un iluso pensando que tú en alguna parte de tu mente me correspondías… ya que hueles a sexo…

Naruto sentía que la había cagado un _poco_…


	3. Como estar en las nubes

El silencio que se instaló entre ambos era terriblemente incomodo, por lo menos para Sasuke quien esperaba a que el rubio dijera algo… ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero Naruto solo estaba frente a él, mirando el suelo con expresión compungida, el silencio del rubio era bastante elocuente, al parecer si había sido un idiota al pensar que Naruto correspondía sus sentimientos de alguna manera…

\- Será mejor que te vayas ahora dobe, estoy cansado y…

\- Espera un momento Sasuke – dijo el rubio tomándolo de la mano, el corazón del azabache dio un saltito. – Estoy tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos… para que te lleguen lo más claramente posible – dijo serio. – Dame un minuto…

\- Si vas a rechazarme Naruto será mejor que…

\- ¡Que no! – alzó la voz sorprendiéndolo - Déjame hablar…

No respondió nada, no había necesidad, era ahora Naruto el que quería hablar, a saber qué clase de discurso lastimero le daría…

\- Sasuke… lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes… pero estaba aterrado. – comenzó a hablar el rubio.

\- ¿de qué?

\- Estuve persiguiéndote por cinco años teme… - sintió una punzada en el corazón, ese era un episodio de sus vidas que si bien no habían olvidado, si habían hecho un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de ello hasta que estuvieran realmente listos – hace unos años pensaba que lo hacía porque realmente pensaba en ti como un hermano valioso, pero mis sentimientos por ti siempre han sido más fuertes y más profundos que eso, y yo lo sabía, pero dime Sasuke ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si hubiera admitido mis sentimientos en aquella época? La desesperación por encontrarte hubiera sido muchísimo más dolorosa, tu ausencia hubiera dejado secuelas aún más profundas de las que son ahora - Uchiha se mordió el labio, consiente de todo el daño que le había hecho al rubio con su ausencia – tal vez… aún no me creo totalmente que estas de aquí conmigo, que estas de vuelta en la aldea, cuando me dijiste que te quedarías definitivamente conmigo en Konoha fue cuando por fin me admití a mí mismo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti, desde que éramos niños… toda una maldita vida enamorado de ti Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que cuando volvió a Konoha fue como darse permiso para sentir nuevamente, darse el lujo de tener todos esos sentimientos que ahora lo acompañaban, el apoyo de sus amigos, la amistad del rubio y su amor por él… se dio incluso el lujo de aceptar el perdón que todos en la aldea le habían ofrecido… Ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de ser el frio tempano de hielo que fuera años atrás… Y ahora su corazón se lo estaba tomando _demasiado _en serio, ya que tras la confesión del rubio este parecía querer salirse de su pecho, se inflaba en tal regocijo que pensaba que en efecto las personas podían morir de felicidad, que Naruto sintiera lo mismo que él, era todo lo que realmente deseaba, pero Naruto aún no terminaba de hablar…

\- Por… por eso, cuando acepté mis sentimientos fue algo así como el momento más aterrador de mi vida… y luego cuando volvimos a convivir juntos… los momentos que pasamos, el perdón, el iniciar de nuevo, no pude evitar enamorarme más y más, pero no quise ni pensar en confesarme, ni siquiera quise pensar en tus sentimientos teme…

\- ¿D-de qué estás hablando dobe? – Para hacerla peor, el Uchiha sabía exactamente el rumbo de los pensamientos de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo con todos mis sentimientos si en cualquier momento te hubieras ido de nuevo? Creo que no podría soportarlo… no una segunda vez Sasuke

Al Uchiha le gustaría poder decir que los miedos de Naruto eran infundados, pero sabía que el dolor que le había causado su ausencia esos años no eran algo que pudiera borrar fácilmente, y era normal que el rubio tuviera esas preocupaciones, pero Sasuke había tomado una decisión, una decisión terca y resuelta, él amaba a Naruto, con el alma, con el corazón, con el cuerpo, y ahora que sabía que el rubio le correspondía no iba a retroceder en sus decisiones.

Mientras, Naruto miraba el suelo _muerto de miedo, _si todo lo que había dicho Sasuke era verdad… ahora se sentía _sucio, _había ahogado todo su amor en el cuerpo de alguien más, sentía tanta frustración… si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos del azabache… todo era tan complicado…

\- Naruto… - llamó Sasuke.

\- ¿eh? – el rubio levantó la mirada y encaró a Sasuke quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de sentimientos… de _amor._

\- Sé mi novio. – dijo con tal resolución que Naruto pensó por un momento que lo había imaginado.

\- ¿qué?

\- Lo que oiste, se mi pareja Naruto… voy a demostrarte que no voy a irme… voy a estar contigo siempre, voy a darte tanto amor que se te va a olvidar todo el dolor que cause estos años.

\- P-p-pero…

\- Te amo Naruto, y tú me amas a mí, ¿qué más hay que pensar?

\- Sasuke… pero yo he estado con varias personas antes y…

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?

\- No te parece… ¿sucio? – Sasuke abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, Naruto miraba el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, el azabache tomó el rostro del rubio delicadamente entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle.

\- Escúchame bien Naruto, tú no eres sucio solo por haber tenido sexo con otra persona antes de mí, y no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no me molestó en su momento… pero tú me amas a pesar de todo lo que hice ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que lo hago! – gritó exaltado.

\- ¿Ves? Comparado con casi haberte matado antes, el que te hayas acostado con otra persona se ve mínimo e insignificante… te amo Naruto, con tu pasado, con tu presente, con tu futuro.

\- Sasuke yo…

\- Dame una respuesta Naruto… seamos pareja, hagamos una vida juntos.

\- S-s-si ¡Sí! – dijo exaltado arrojándose a los brazos del mayor y pegándose a su cuerpo como si de una garrapata se tratase.

Sasuke cargó a Naruto apretándolo con fuerza contra él, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran diseñados para estar así, juntos, entre sus brazos, era como si hubiera vivido para ese momento, para escuchar el corazón de Naruto latir fuertemente contra su pecho, pero ¡por favor! Que tenía que darle una_ probadita _a su novio, tomó al rubio del cabello de la nuca y le obligó a mirarle, las mejillas del rubio tenían un bello sonrojo, diría que lo hacían ver _tierno, _pero la mirada picara que le dedicaba inspiraba todo menos _ternura, _lo veía con deseo mientras se mordía levemente los labios, se veía asquerosamente sensual, y él no iba a desaprovechar la invitación, así que cerró la distancia y le dio un beso, su intención inicial era llevar el control del beso, pero el rubio no era de los que se dejaran controlar, así que el beso resultó ser una batalla de lenguas y saliva, como no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de ellos, siempre compitiendo en todo, pero Uchiha sentía que estaba _perdiendo, _Naruto era demasiado bueno besando, movía armoniosamente sus labios sobre los suyos de una manera hambrienta y sensual y sabía cuándo y exactamente con que fuerza morderle los labios para que se sintiera exquisito, se estaba excitando y mucho y Naruto estaba perdido en el beso que ni cuenta se daba, aprovechando que el rubio no había cedido de su papel de garrapata lo agarró aún más fuerte del trasero y se lo llevó a su cuarto, donde lo tiró en la cama.

\- Aún es pronto para nosotros ¿lo sabes verdad? – dijo Sasuke en tono conciliador, aunque portara una enorme erección.

\- Lo sé – dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

\- De cualquier forma te prestare mi mano y tú me prestarás la tuya, ¿o pretendes dejarme con este bulto en los pantalones? – dijo con una sonrisa el azabache mientras bajaba la bragueta del rubio.

\- ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado sería si permitiera algo como eso?

Si Sasuke o Naruto fuesen quienes narraran esta historia, seguramente se habrían saltado esta parte, ya que ambos se corrieron tan ridículamente rápido que tuvieron que aclararse entre ellos que no eran eyaculadores precoces ni nada por el estilo, más aún de lado de Sasuke, quien era virgen, en conclusión decidieron dejar ese pequeño capítulo de sus vidas en el olvido, pero ambos sabían que habían anhelado el toque contrario durante demasiado años, demasiados sentimientos y deseos contenidos por mucho tiempo. En fin, luego del penoso momento, Sasuke tomo a Naruto y lo acomodó bajo las sabanas y se acostó junto a él, atrayéndolo hacía él y abrazándolo fuerte y besándole de vez en cuando el rostro, Naruto se dejaba hacer, demasiado embriagado de felicidad, respondiendo a cada mimo hecho por el Uchiha.

\- Dobe… - llamo el azabache

\- Dime teme.

\- Te prometo que nunca más en adelante hablaremos de este tema… - el rubio en sus brazos se tensó notablemente – pero necesito saberlo.

\- ¿Sobre mis relaciones anteriores?

\- Si. – Naruto suspiro profundamente, ahora que sabía y que el Uchiha le había asegurado que lo amaba con todo el paquete incluido, sentía que en efecto era una charla que debían tener.

\- No es una historia triste, ni me violaron, solo que… no tuve un papá o una mamá que me dijeran que el sexo era cosa de adultos, luego de que te fuiste la vieja Tsunade comenzó a mandarme a misiones solo – Sasuke torció el gesto - eran más frecuentes las misiones con los chicos, pero en una de las misiones en solitario debía escoltar a un tipo, era el hijo de un feudal de no me acuerdo donde, mmm ahora que lo pienso era bastante parecido a ti, con decirte que al principio lo odie…

\- ¿Con él fue tu primera vez?

\- Si, a medida que avanzaba la misión comenzamos a caernos mejor, en ese momento tenía 12 años y ya estaba entrando en esa mierda de la pubertad, por lo que un día me desperté con una erección, quise morir de vergüenza, pero él me miro de una manera que en ese momento no entendí… ahora es obvio que me miraba como si fuera a comerme, el caso es que él _me echó una mano _con mi problemita, pero no hizo nada más, era la primera vez que me corría y se había sentido increíble, así que durante el resto del día le insistí con preguntas y que lo hiciera de nuevo, ya vez que era un crio, al final del día pagamos una posada y una vez solos y encerrados él dejo de resistirse, tuvimos sexo esa noche, y el resto de noches hasta que terminó la misión, cuando nos despedimos me pidió perdón, a mí me pareció raro, pero lo dejé pasar, cuando volví a la aldea estaba un poco frustrado, me había acostumbrado al sexo y cuando ya no lo tenía era _incomodo, _me sentía caliente todo el tiempo, así que decidí ir a preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei, cuando lo encontré una chica se le estaba declarando, así que me escondí hasta que terminaran, Kakashi la rechazó y obviamente se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, le pregunté por la chica y me dijo era una amante, me explico que tenía sexo con ella de vez en cuando pero que no quería una relación con ella, y hablo otro montón de cosas que francamente no entendí, lo único que recuerdo bien de esa conversación es que Kakashi-sensei nunca se acuesta con amigos, porque no es sano y por eso tampoco comentaba con ellos de su vida sexual, para evitarse problemas, ahora sale con Iruka-sensei así que técnicamente se acuesta con un amigo, pero allá él, en fin que me lo tome como un consejo y nunca hable de nada de eso con alguno de los chicos.

\- ¿Luego de él te seguiste acostando con otras personas? – preguntó abrazando al rubio un poco más y aspirando el olor de su cabello.

\- Después de eso comencé mi viaje con ero-senin – las suposiciones de Shikamaru eran dolorosamente correctas - al principio cuando se iba con chicas a mí no me importaba, hasta que un día me preguntó medio en broma si quería un par de chicas para mí, yo le reñí por hablar de ellas como si fueran objetos, pero me lo pensé seriamente, estaba acumulado y ya me dolían las bolas, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo con una chica así que le pregunté seriamente si podía conseguirme un chico, debiste haberlo visto, fue como si le hubiera dado una sentencia de muerte, estuvo dos días solamente diciendo que un alumno suyo no podían no gustarle las chichas, trate de decirle que no era que no me gustaran sino que no sabía cómo tratarlas, pero él estaba en su mundo – Sasuke podía imaginarse perfectamente la cara de espectro que debió haber cargado en aquel entonces el Sannin y se reía internamente – al final si me consiguió un chico, ese fue el primero en ese viaje, y desde ese momento cada que Ero-senin se iba a algún bar con chicas me mandaba al cuarto de la posada a un chico, fue un viaje realmente loco.

\- Viniendo de Jiraiya no me extraña, imagínate que yo le hubiera pedido una prostituta a Orochimaru, seguro me manda a alguno de sus experimentos y de paso me usa como conejillo de indias. – Naruto soltó una carcajada por la imagen mental. – Entonces ¿nunca te acostaste con una chica?

\- Si lo hice, pero fue una experiencia traumática.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Fue cuando volví a la aldea, nos pusieron la misión de escoltar a una sacerdotisa del país del demonio, ¡Menuda misión! La chica esta "adivinaba el futuro" y predijo "mi muerte" ¡Bah! Como si yo fuera a hacer caso de algo así, al principio ella era bastante insufrible y mimada, pero cuando termino la misión nos volvimos buenos amigos, y me dijo que la ayudara con su heredera, y yo ingenuo le dije que sí, ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo que el sexo con mujeres tiene como resultado un bebé?! – Sasuke se palmeo la cara resignado.

\- ¡Es que eres muy dobe!

\- ¡No me digas dobe, teme!

\- Ahora no me dirás que embarazaste a esa chica y tienes un hijo ilegitimo por ahí…

\- ¡No! ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza Sasuke? No la embaracé, aunque ella lo hubiera intentado, en ese momento no sabía cómo llevar un encuentro sexual estando de activo, así que fue vergonzoso e incómodo para ambos al principio, luego ella me enseñó y la cosa salió más o menos bien, aunque luego tuve que aguantarme a Tsunade-baachan porque el país del demonio me exigía en matrimonio con la sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Se acuestan una vez y ya te pide matrimonio? ¡Vaya loca!

\- Lo sé, tuve que explicarle que no tenía intenciones de casarme con ella, me recriminó, me dijo que el sexo era algo que la gente tenía porque se querían no solo para satisfacerse y ya, y que por eso había malinterpretado todo, fue duro, yo no tenía ni idea.

\- ¡Lo dicho, eres un dobe!

\- ¡No fue mi culpa Sasuke, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de eso!

\- Bien, pero aún después de eso, seguías teniendo amantes ocasionales. – afirmo Sasuke.

\- Después de eso conocí a un Jounin, estaba borracho cuando lo conocí, de hecho estaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo llorando por un amor no correspondido, lo conocía, así que lo lleve a mi departamento, cuando despertó hablamos un poco, me contó de la persona de la cual estaba enamorado y yo le consolé un poco, luego nos acostamos, y desde eso solo me había acostado con él, bueno creo que eso ya se acabó ya que estoy aquí contigo. – dijo para luego subir la mirada y besar a Sasuke, este correspondió al instante – y ahora que estoy aquí contigo entiendo a qué se refería Shion – la sacerdotisa –

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Besar a la persona que amas se siente como estar en las nubes – dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Sasuke bruscamente cambió su posición para estar sobre el rubio, apoyando todo su peso en él y haciendo especial presión en su pelvis.

\- Te amo Naruto, y a partir de ahora solo harás estas cosas conmigo, mataré a cualquiera que llegue a tocarte o que siquiera se te insinúe ¿entendido?

\- No creo que sea necesario que mates a nadie teme, yo solo haré estas cosas contigo a partir de ahora es una promesa, te amo.

Sasuke se quedó más tranquilo, sabía que las promesas de Naruto eran inquebrantables, el que él estuviera en la aldea era prueba de ello, así que abrazó más fuerte al rubio mientras le besaba con cariño, en efecto, era como estar en las nubes, si el asesinato de sus padres o la muerte de su hermano habían sido experiencias demasiado intensas, ese momento también lo era, igual de intenso pero con un sentimiento diametralmente distinto, ahora entendía a Hashirama cuando decía que los Uchiha amaban de una manera inexplicablemente intensa. Se besaron nuevamente, este era el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, pero aún hay algunas cosas que iban a descubrir del otro.


	4. Momentos incómodos y no tan incómodos

.

La situación era indudablemente incómoda, Naruto la recordaría como la situación más incómoda de toda su maldita vida, ¡Si hasta Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei estaban ahí por todos los demonios! Apreciaba el gesto, pero… el rubio suspiró hondo, a pesar de que ya había resuelto sus asuntos con Sasuke y ahora eran una feliz pareja, todavía no había arreglado las cosas con sus amigos, sentía que era justo explicarles y tranquilizarlos, después de todo eran sus amigos y sabía que se preocupaban por él, pero antes de que hubiera podido hacer cualquier movimiento, Shikamaru y los otros ya se le habían adelantado, ahora estaba en la mansión Hyuuga con todos sus amigos y sus dos profesores, todos mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Me lleva la que me trajo… - dijo resignado Naruto, y a su lado estaba Sasuke, quien no tenía la mínima intención de salvarlo esta vez.

\- Escuchamos lo que pasó Naruto – comenzó conciliadoramente Iruka. Naruto chocó su frente contra la mesa frente a él.

\- No actúes como un niño ahora – le recriminó Kakashi.

\- Hacemos esto porque te queremos Naruto-kun – trató de alzar la voz Hinata.

\- Bien, los escucho – todos se miraron entre sí, aquel era un tema de adultos, y aunque ya todos eran adultos, Kakashi e Iruka llevaban el estandarte de profesores, ¡Que cumplieran con su papel!

\- Bien, Naruto… ¿tienes idea de los peligros de mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección? – habló Iruka.

\- Sí, me lo explico Ero-sennin mientras viajábamos.

\- ¿Y te cuidas cuando tienes relaciones? – esta vez inquirió Kakashi.

\- Si

\- ¿Sabes que si te acuestas con una mujer puede quedar embarazada?

\- ¡Ya tuve esta conversación con Tsunade-obaachan! – Sasuke se palmeó la cara con frustración, todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurre cagarla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto? ¿Ya habías hablado con Tsunade-sama por esto? ¿Dejaste en embarazo a alguna chica? – como era de esperarse, los argumentos del sabihondo de Shikamaru tenían toda la maldita lógica del mundo, lo que causo que todos los presentes miraran a Naruto con iguales expresiones atónitas.

\- ¡No tengo un hijo ilegitimo Shikamaru, si eso es a lo que quieres llegar! – el suspiro de alivio fue grupal.

\- Bueno, ahora si pasamos a una parte médica… - continuó Sakura, y a Naruto ya le había crecido una vena en la frente… y para sorpresa de todos sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos…como los del Kyuubi.

\- ¿Parte médica? ¿Cómo que las fricciones del sexo anal pueden causar infecciones o rasgaduras que posteriormente pueden resultar en hemorragias? ¿y que para evitar esto es necesario una correcta lubricación? – Sakura asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿o tal vez que hay que usar condón siempre para evitar enfermedades de transmisión sexual? ¿o que el sexo antes de una misión está prohibido por el cansancio que genera en el cuerpo? ¿era eso de lo que querían hablarme? - preguntó muy enojado, todos bajaron la mirada, incluidos Sakura, Shikamaru y los profesores, Naruto los vio a todos y relajo los hombros y la mirada.

\- No sé cómo sentirme al respecto… me siento muy feliz porque se preocupan por mí, pero ¿de verdad creen que soy así de idiota? Bien que tengo mis momentos…

\- ¿Entonces te has estado cuidando Naruto? – pregunto Iruka.

\- Si te soy sincero Iruka-sensei, no lo hice en un principio, no sabía gran cosa al respecto, fue Ero-sennin quien me explicó todo.

\- Me da la impresión que tu viaje con Jiraiya-sama fue bastante loco ¿verdad? – dijo Shikamaru divertido.

\- A pesar de todo, Ero-sennin fue bastante estricto conmigo en ese sentido, a pesar de que tuve mis encuentros, él se encargaba de dejarme lo más cansado posible que no tuviera ganas de nada más que de 8 horas de sueño completas – dijo con nostalgia.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Naruto? – Sai alzó la voz por primera vez.

\- No voy a darte detalles de nada Sai.

\- No es eso.

\- Dime.

\- El sexo deja secuelas en el cuerpo, no que sean precisamente malas, pero en algunos casos deja chupetones, dolor en las caderas y fatiga, ¿cómo fue que nunca nos dimos cuenta? Con lo observadores que son algunos aquí…

\- Kurama…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos.

\- Kurama cura _todas _mis heridas. – dijo divertido el rubio.

El ambiente ya no estaba tenso, a pesar del enojo inicial del rubio, era imposible que Naruto se enojara realmente con ellos por un asunto como aquel, ahora algunos como Kiba o Rock Lee hacían chistes pervertidos con Naruto y se divertían, pero habían algunos que todavía tenían un par de preguntas, como Neji y Shikamaru.

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de esto con nosotros? – preguntó Neji.

\- Una vez Kakashi-sensei me dijo que la vida íntima no era algo de lo que hablaras con otras personas. – dijo muy seguro, todas las miradas se posaron acusadoras sobre el peliplateado.

\- ¿Por qué a esas cosas si le haces caso al pie de la letra? – dijo Kakashi mientras suspiraba, todos rieron, incluyendo el rubio, pero había algo en todo ese embrollo que aún no terminaba de arreglarse en la cabeza de Shikamaru, y era Sasuke, quien se encontraba muy tranquilo riendo, incluso se veía ¿_feliz, radiante? _Al Nara le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina.

\- Hey Naruto… – llamó Shikamaru.

\- Dime Shika

\- Me imagino entonces que Sasuke y tú están juntos ahora, a como pareja me refiero. – a Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro y el Uchiha miraba convenientemente a otro lado. Mientras, todos miraban a la parejita de manera expectante.

\- ¿P-p-por qué dices eso? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Si, ahora somos pareja – dijo Sasuke mirando a Shikamaru firmemente, el Nara también le sostenía la mirada firmemente, el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso, pero de un momento a otro Hinata se acerca a Sakura y a Ino y extiende la mano.

\- Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, creo que gané la apuesta - dijo feliz la chica Hyuuga, las dos mencionadas chasquearon la lengua con frustración.

\- ¿A-a-a-apuesta? - dijo Naruto aun no procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Apostamos a quien era el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun, ya que Shikamaru-kun y Sasuke-kun parecían pelear por el puesto todo el tiempo – afirmó Hinata, los mencionados se sonrojaron un poco – y ahora que Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun son pareja, el puesto de mejor amigo se lo queda Shikamaru-kun, ¿verdad Sakura-chan, Ino-chan? – la sonrisa de la Hyuuga era de satisfacción pura.

El resto de la reunión fue francamente divertida para todos, ya más relajados con respecto a su preocupación por el rubio, y con la certeza de los sentimientos de Sasuke por él, sabían que Naruto estaba en buenas manos, lo que les daba licencia de burlarse de ellos un poco y así pasar un buen rato. Terminada la reunión ya cerca de las 2 a.m. todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, menos Naruto quien fue a pasar la noche a la casa de Sasuke.

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que se hicieran pareja, pero la tensión sexual entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban solos era tan densa que la podías cortar con un kunai, Sasuke sabía que Naruto era atractivo, lo supo antes que toda la maldita aldea, antes de que todos babearan por el héroe de guerra, pero ahora que sabía que el rubio correspondía sus sentimientos, casi que lo veía con nuevos ojos, le gustaba mirarlo, tenía unos ojos hermosos, siempre llenos de vida, determinación, amor, enojo, cansancio, cualquier cosa, pero siempre eran expresivos y brillantes, ni que decir de su sonrisa, tan cálida y gentil, pero luego sus pensamientos se volvían lujuriosos, cuando miraba su pecho se imaginaba a sí mismo mordiendo y pellizcando los pezones del rubio, lamiéndole el cuello, mordiéndole, marcándole, se imaginaba apretando y amasando las redondas y bronceadas nalgas de Naruto, abriéndolas para encontrarse con la entrada, haciendo que este enredara las piernas en su cadera y se restregaran entre ellos como animales en celo por el simple morbo de hacerlo, oh genial, ahora tenía una terrible erección entre los pantalones, menos mal ya estaban en la entrada de su casa.

\- Sasuke… ¿estás tratando de seducirme? – preguntó Naruto un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices rubio?

\- Hace rato me miras muy intensamente – dijo un poco sonrojado.

\- Yo siempre soy intenso cuando se trata de ti dobe.

\- Teme… - Sasuke ya había abierto la puerta de su casa y en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano del rubio haciendo que entraran bruscamente a la casa, en otro rápido movimiento el Uchiha cierra la puerta y encierra al rubio entre la pared más cercana y su cuerpo.

Sasuke besa a Naruto, salvaje y con fuerza, ya ha tenido otros momentos para besarlo con calma y amor, ahora siente un deseo que le quema por dentro, le parece que no tiene suficientes manos para abarcar todo del rubio, Naruto le corresponde el beso, sacando su lengua, lamiendo los labios del azabache, mordiéndole, aceptando su lengua dentro él, aceptando todo lo que el Uchiha quiera darle, porque ha querido aquello desde hace mucho maldito tiempo. En ese momento Sasuke maldice el hecho de que a Naruto le guste ponerse ropa tan difícil de quitar, mete sus manos debajo de la ropa del rubio y toca directamente la piel de su tórax, sus manos están frías, o debe ser que Naruto siempre ha sido así de cálido, el azabache posa su boca en el cuello del rubio, le lame, le muerde, deja tantas marcas como le es malditamente posible, Naruto gime bajito, se le eriza la piel, y Sasuke por un momento cree que contiene algunas lágrimas, no que pueda decirlo con certeza, porque Naruto se le ha echado encima y le ha vuelto a besar, con fuerza y mucha lengua de por medio. El azabache no iba a hacer el amor por primera vez frente a una puerta, por mucho que solo quisiera bajarle los pantalones al rubio y metérsela con fuerza, el rubio era especial, había mucho entre ellos, muchos sentimientos, además Sasuke se había prometido a sí mismo y a Naruto, que desde ahora iba a hacer las cosas bien, eso incluía hacer el amor con su novio en una cama, diciéndole con todo su cuerpo y su alma, lo mucho que lo amaba, por eso tomó el cuerpo del rubio en sus brazos, y presumiendo de su rapidez ninja, subió las escaleras en solo un par de segundos, y dejo su preciada carga encima de su cama delicadamente.

\- No soy de cristal Sasuke – dijo Naruto viéndolo fijamente.

\- No, no lo eres, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, el ninja más impredecible de todos los tiempos, pero llevo años tratándote a los golpes Naruto, ahora eres mi persona más preciada – dijo el azabache mientras se quitaba su camisa y sus sandalias, Naruto le miraba con los ojos brillantes y un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke podía ser virgen de hecho, pero estar enamorado de un hombre te hace tener que ser cuidadoso, como por ejemplo los cuidados que debía tener para preparar al rubio para recibirlo, usar condón y asegurarse de hacerlo bien, sentía mucha presión, sentía que debía hacerlo mejor que los anteriores amantes del rubio. Naruto _sentía _las inseguridades de Sasuke, y se sintió mal, realmente no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero se imaginaba cuan hermoso hubiera sido si su primera vez hubiera sido con Sasuke.

\- Sasuke… - llamó el rubio, el mencionado fijo sus ojos en él expectante – tu siempre has sido mi persona más preciada y te amo ¿puedes sentirlo?

\- ¿Ah? - preguntó confundido y con el corazón acelerado, el rubio tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho donde su corazón latía a un ritmo alocado, y la otra la puso sobre su entrepierna la cual estaba dura y goteante

\- Mira, estoy así por ti, todo por ti, nunca antes, con absolutamente nadie había sentido esta mezcla de sentimientos, nadie más que tú hace que mi corazón lata de esta manera.

Sasuke sonrió de manera tranquila, maldito Naruto y su extraña habilidad para leerlo, volvió a besar al rubio, de la misma forma salvaje y caliente de antes, pero ahora estaba tan llena de seguridad que Naruto sintió su corazón dar brinquitos arrítmicos.

Con un Uchiha mucho más relajado (pero no menos caliente) las cosas fluyeron mucho más suavemente, retiró con pasión toda la ropa del rubio, dejándolo completamente desnudo, a este punto, se tomó un par de segundos para admirarlo, cuando fijo sus ojos en los azules del contrario, estos le decían que debía desnudarse él también, tarea a la que se puso rápidamente, pero sus movimientos al quitarse la ropa eran lentos y sensuales, los cuales evidentemente provocaban al rubio, quien le miraba de manera hambrienta, el azabache cumpliría si o si, las fantasías que habían tenido previamente, con ello en mente se acercó a los pezones del rubio y lamió y mordió uno de ellos mientras pellizcaba el otro con su mano, con su otra mano apretó en trasero del rubio, intercalaba entre caricias, apretujones y pellizcos, también ocupa su boca en lamer todo lo que le quedaba cera, aunque de pronto tuvo una mejor idea, y dirigió sus besos del estómago hasta la entrepierna, admitía nunca haber tocado un pene antes, pero era el de Naruto el que tenía al frente se le antojaba muy atrayente, así que conduciendo un camino de besos desde el estómago del rubio hasta su entrepierna, hasta tener a pocos centímetros de su boca el falo de su rubio, lo tomo entre sus labios y comenzó a lamerlo.

\- ¡Teme! ¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo? – preguntó nervioso.

\- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo dobe? – respondió divertido.

No que Naruto no le gustaba que le hicieran una mama ¡Pero por favor? Pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante era con Sasuke, y había soñado con se momento durante algunos años ya, la sensación de irrealidad aún no se le iba, lo que lo llevaba a un estado de nerviosismo constante.

El Uchiha siguió lamiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, en su interior el rubio maldijo, era la primera vez que Sasuke hacía eso y aun así lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, malditos todos los Uchihas que eran súper talentosos en TODO. Sasuke estaba un poco, solo un poquitico frustrado, llevaba un par de minutos chupándosela al rubio, y este contenía sus gemidos ¡Él quería escucharlo gemir como si estuviera en celo, maldición! Pensando en ello, lo volteó bruscamente y mordió sus redondas nalgas, Naruto emitió un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Sasuke… no… ahí… - Uchiha se pasó las quejas de Naruto por el forro de los cojones.

Abrió las nalgas de su rubio novio y vio su entrada, sabía que estaba enamorado hasta la medula de Naruto, ya que no vacilo ni un segundo en llevar su lengua a aquel lugar, lamio los bordes e incluso entro un poco, se fue ayudando con los dedos para dilatar más a su novio, Naruto intentaba por todos los medios silenciarse un poco, pero la lengua de Sasuke se sentía maravillosamente ahí abajo, y ahora el azabache podía escuchar los suspiros dificultosos y los gemidos bajitos del rubio. De un momento a otro el Uchiha paró su tarea, dejando a Naruto casi llorando de frustración, pero la diversión obviamente no acababa ahí, Sasuke se acercó y beso de nuevo a su rubio, y este lo aceptaba de buena gana.

\- ¿Puedo meterla ya? – decía mientras restregaba su entrepierna en el culo del rubio y lamia la oreja de este.

\- Si si si si, métela ya Sasuke. – decía el rubio afanado.

\- Como órdenes.

Sasuke metió su erección en el culo del rubio, y este gritó solo un poco al sentirse tan lleno, el azabache esperaba un poco a que su novio se acomodara a su forma (que para goce de Naruto era bastante grande), mientras esperaba besaba y mordía las tetillas del rubio, y acariciaba la erección de este.

\- Ya…ya teme, muévete, hazlo. – decía Naruto entre gemidos

Sasuke ya no se controló más y embistió con fuerza el culo del rubio arrancándole suaves gemidos, las embestidas eran rítmicas, con el azabache dando siempre en el punto dulce del rubio que le hacía ver estrellas.

\- Más… más rápido Sasuke – gemía el rubio en el odio del Uchiha.

Este se lo tomó bastante a pecho, se salió del rubio un mínimo instante para acomodarlo bruscamente en cuatro, sin perder nada de tiempo volvió a penetrarle, y ahora el ritmo era salvaje, fuerte y apresurado, sin olvidar nunca dar en el punto que era, ni masturbar la erección del rubio. Ambos estaban perdidos en ese mar de sensaciones, el ritmo de las embestidas era cada vez más enloquecedor y la mano de Sasuke hacía maravillas con el pene del rubio.

\- Ya… Sasuke, yo ya… – gemía Naruto.

\- Hazlo Naruto, córrete en mi mano ¿puedo correrme dentro? – gemía Sasuke gravemente en el oído del rubio.

\- Si si, córrete dentro.

Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, así que se corrieron en gritos ahogados, ¿Cuánto tiempo duró aquel orgasmo? ¿5 minutos? ¿10? No lo sabía, pero ese delicioso momento se les antojó eterno por unos instantes, Sasuke cayó fatigado, pero sabía que si le daban un par de minutos más estaría listo para un nuevo round, pero Naruto se había acomodado en su pecho y había enredado sus piernas.

\- Durmamos teme, quedémonos así hasta que salga el sol – le dijo con ese par de ojitos azules llenos de amor.

\- Como tú digas rubio – le respondió mientras lo atraía aún más hacía él y le besaba.

-/-

Naruto dormía a pierna suelta mientras babeaba su almohada, Sasuke se rio un poco de la pose tan ridícula de su novio, no quería despertarlo, pero quería bañarse, hacerle el desayuno a su novio, consentirlo otro poco y tal vez conseguir un poco de amor luego. Pero se había quedado pensando la noche anterior, de que hubiera sido más rápido si hubiera tenido un poco de lubricante, pensando en ello se acercó al rubio y le besó tiernamente para despertarlo un poco.

\- Oe dobe – lo llamó con cariño

\- ¿Mmmmghhn?

\- Saldré un momento a comprar unas cosas, ¿quieres esperar aquí y dormir otro rato?

\- Si – dijo soñoliento.

\- Volveré en un rato entonces.

Las compras fueron rápidas, no que se avergonzara de su actual relación del rubio, pero con tal de evitar cualquier burla de Sai o de cualquier otro, pues se tomaría un par de molestias, como usar un henge para entrar en una sex-shop y comprar el lubricante.

Mientras caminaba pensaba, no que la noche anterior hubiera sido mala, ¡Todo lo contrario! Ya sabía porque al viejo pervertido de Jiraiya le gustaba tanto, o porque Naruto no había querido detenerse una vez lo había probado, pero sentía que Naruto a pesar de todo le ocultaba algo, lo sintió algo incómodo durante su encuentro anoche, no sabía por qué, pero si planeaba averiguarlo. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la casa del rubio, tal vez debía aprovechar y llevarle una muda de ropa. Con este pensamiento en mente se dirigió al lugar, Naruto tenía unas cuantas protecciones en la puerta que él mismo le había enseñado, así que no le fue muy complicado abrirla, así el rubio le hubiera hecho unas ligeras modificaciones. Entró al apartamento, recordaba vagamente donde estaba el armario del rubio así que se dirigió allí, pero al entrar a la habitación del rubio se encontró a alguien, este alguien le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – El jounin lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

\- Yo… yo lo conozco, Ud.… es él de el examen Chunnin… ¿Genma?

¿Qué demonios hacía ese tipo en el apartamento de Naruto?


End file.
